


After the quiz

by EscapingReality51



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Paddy comes to his senses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 13:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8892676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EscapingReality51/pseuds/EscapingReality51
Summary: Paddy tries to rebuild his relationship with Aaron after seeing him and Robert at the quiz.





	1. Chapter 1

Paddy sat at the bar in the Woolpack, nursing a pint and occasionally touching his sore cheek. He had come out of the back room to see Aaron and Robert celebrating with a pint each after winning the pub quiz. Through the throbbing in his cheek even Paddy had noticed the smile on Aaron’s face, and the equally happy smile on Robert. The change in Aaron might have come on gradually, but to Paddy it seemed a stark contrast to the Aaron he had helped raise. 

Chas walked over to Paddy, who was halfway through the free pint she had given him as an apology for the slap. 

‘How’s your face?’ she asked, leaning against the bar. 

‘Painful. Slapped twice by two women - never thought that would happen!’ he smiled, which drew a pained wince, making Chas laugh. 

Paddy’s eyes kept darting over to Aaron and Robert’s table, before coming back to look ahead. Chas clearly noticed where his gaze was going. She lifted an eyebrow and looked at him sternly.

“Paddy.”

“What?” he asked innocently.

“Go talk to them.” She nodded her head in Aaron’s direction.

“Nah… They’re busy celebrating, don’t want to intrude, they probably want to be alone and… I’m fine here!” He lifted his pint and took a sip. “I can’t really see the point in me going over there to a smug Sugden - my least favourite type of Sugden to talk to. A Smugden, if you will.” He giggled at his own joke. Chas looked at him silently.

“He misses ya.” She said, leaning her head on her hand. Paddy looked at her, and sighed.

“I miss him. He’s like a son to me. I just can’t..” Paddy trailed off, not sure what it was he couldn’t do.

“What? Can’t celebrate with him? Can’t stand to see him happy?” Chas said pointedly.

“I love seeing him happy.” Paddy retorted, running a hand over his face. “But did it have to be with Robert flippin’ Sugden?!” he added in an angry whisper, Chas shook her head and sighed.

“Paddy, a year ago I would’ve been right with ya. But look at them.” Aaron was currently saying something to Robert, who was looking at him adoringly. They were starting to get used to showing their affection in public, and it warmed her heart. She looked back at Paddy, who was watching them with skepticism in his eyes. “Robert adores Aaron. You don’t see it, you don’t live with them, but he’s good for him.”

“But what happens when Robert goes psycho again or cheats on him, and breaks Aaron’s heart?” Paddy’s anger was beginning to show. “We all know it won’t take long before that relationship crumbles.” 

“Robert has supported Aaron through some of the toughest times. The trail, the accident, having Liv staying and yet here he is… He takes care of him, and he loves him. I’ve never seen either of them this happy. Robert is completely different to when he was with Chrissie.” Paddy snorted and Chas sighed. “Look, Paddy, they’re moving in together, they’re getting married, and Aaron wants you there. Please try and understand that this is what he wants, and that Robert makes him happy.” Paddy nodded, and looked back at their table.

“He came to me, you know. The day of the accident.” He said quietly. “He apologised for … everything… he wanted my blessing, said it would mean a lot to them both.” Chas’ surprise was clear.

“What did you say?” 

“Told him he was the worst person Aaron could be with…” Paddy looked over at the table and shrugged. “I see I might’ve been wrong about that.” Paddy saw Robert noticing him looking at them, but he didn’t react or do anything Paddy expected him to do. Not so smug after all, then. He just looked back at Aaron, and smiled.

When he looked back at Chas, she was shaking her head at him.

“I thought I’d be the last person to say this, but give him a chance. He’s a completely new person. You think the old Robert would’ve come up to ya, apologised, and asked for something because it would make Aaron happy?” Paddy looked at her, and shook his head. 

“I just hate the look of him.” 

“Yeah, well, he grows on ya. Seeing his face when he looks at Aaron is something I’ve grown to like.” She gave him a final look, and nodded at Aaron and Robert’s table. “Go fix it.” She said, and went off to the next customer. 

Paddy waited until Aaron went out back, before grabbing his pint and walking over to Robert’s table. Robert looked at him expectantly as he sat down in Aaron’s chair.

“Aaron’ll be back in a sec, I’m sure it’s him you’re wanting to talk to.” Robert said coldly.

“I’d like to have a word with you if that’s alright.” Robert eyed him briefly, before nodding.

“I know you don’t need this, not anymore, but… I’d like to give you my blessing.” Robert almost choked on his pint, and looked at him with incredulity in his eyes.

“You what?” 

Paddy cleared his throat, and started again.

“I want to give you my blessing. To marry Aaron.” Robert stared at him.

“You said I was the worst possible person for him, and told me you were just waiting to pick up the pieces when I broke his heart.” 

“Yeah… and I was wrong.” Paddy looked down at his hands, before looking back up at Robert. “I’ve never seen him this happy. When he was younger, he never believed me when I told him he could be this happy and in love with a bloke. You’ve given him that sense of normalcy, and I’m grateful for it.” 

“You sure you’ve not been hit on the head before you came over here?” Robert asked, still incredulous at Paddy’s change of heart.

“If you make him happy, and you love him, and take care of him..”

“I do.” Robert interrupted.

“Then I give you my blessing. I’ll stop avoiding you both, and we’ll probably never be friends, but I’ll not stay away… I miss him.” Paddy’s throat became tight, and he took a sip of his pint. Robert nodded, and a silence settled between them before Robert spoke.

“He misses you too, you know.” Paddy smiled, and nodded. They both looked at the bar as they heard footsteps. Aaron walked back in and stopped in his tracks. A puzzled look crossed his face as he walked over to the table and sat down next to Robert.

“What’s this?” he said to Paddy, looking between the two of them for signs of strife. Robert looked at Paddy expectantly.

“I… just came to congratulate you both on winning the quiz. And buying the Mill.” He said, and raised his beer. Robert and Aaron clinked their glasses with him, Aaron still looking skeptical as he took a drink of his pint. 

“Paddy was just saying that his inkling to punch me is slowly subsiding.” Robert smiled at Aaron, who looked at them with surprise.

“Very slowly mind.” Paddy added. 

“What did you do to him?” Aaron asked, nudging Robert’s shoulder. 

“He didn’t… I’m just glad to see you happy, Aaron, even if it is with Robert flamin’ Sugden.” Aaron bit his lip, and nodded. Silence settled between them again, until Paddy noticed his glass was almost empty. “Right, I’ll leave you two to it.” He looked at Aaron and smiled. “See you soon, yeah?” 

Aaron nodded, and smiled at him with teary eyes. 

“Yeah, I guess you will.” 

As Paddy walked off, he heard Aaron talking to Robert.

“What was all that about? What did he say to ya?” 

“I’ll tell ya later, but… I think we’ll be seeing a bit more of Paddy in the foreseeable.” Robert looked at Paddy and smiled at him. Reluctantly, Paddy returned it, before ordering a new pint from Chas.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert and Aaron talk about their past, and Paddy.

Robert finished his pint, and left Aaron chatting to Chas. He was exhausted. It had been a great day - him and Aaron talking about their new house, and winning the quiz, but he had been completely surprised by Paddy’s declaration. He had noticed Paddy trying to get in contact with Aaron in the course of the evening, but he had never expected Paddy to tell him he approved of their wedding and relationship. Robert needed a break, to think, and to get rid of the headache that was setting in. He went upstairs and got into some nice pyjamas, which tonight consisted of pyjama bottoms and one of Aaron’s old shirts. Aaron had teased him for wearing some of his old clothes, until Robert confessed that wearing a t-shirt that smelled of Aaron made him feel safe. Aaron hadn’t teased him after that. Robert lay down on the bed with a book and a glass of water, enjoying the silence and comfort he always found in his and Aaron’s bedroom.

Almost an hour later he heard footsteps coming up the stairs, and set the book down on the nightstand. Aaron opened the door tentatively, but upon seeing the light was still on, walked into the room and smiled at Robert.

“Thought maybe you’d be asleep.”

“Nah, just enjoying some peace and quiet after a long day.” Robert smiled at Aaron, who sat down on the bed next to him. Aaron lent over and gave Robert a kiss, slow and sweet.

“You alright?” he asked, looking at Robert in a way that made his knees weak.

“Yeah, just a bit of a headache.” Robert said as Aaron took his hand in his, and gave him a sympathetic smile.

“Sorry to hear it.” Robert got another kiss, and smiled. 

“It’s almost gone now. Just needed to think.” Robert said absentmindedly. Aaron gave him a quizzical look.

“Think about what?” 

“Us. Our future. The house… how we’re going to remodel, and… Paddy.” Robert admitted.

“Paddy? Why?” Aaron squeezed Robert’s hand in his, before getting up. He started changing into pyjamas while Robert spoke. 

“I never mentioned it to ya, but… the day of the accident… I went to Paddy to have a word.” Robert looked up at Aaron, who had just removed his white t-shirt. Robert relished in the fact that Aaron was so comfortable around him, that he no longer hesitated in being shirtless around him, in any situation.

“About what?” Aaron looked at Robert with confusion as he found a suitable top to sleep in.

“I… I went over there and… apologised.” Aaron gave a quick laugh, before he saw the seriousness on Robert’s face.

“You what?! Why would you do that?” Aaron said, changing into his pyjama bottoms.

“I said that I regretted everything… that had happened between me and him…” Robert trailed off, not sure he should admit the next part. Aaron sensed it immediately.

“And..?” 

“Well, I asked him for his blessing.” Robert waited for Aaron to laugh again, but instead he found Aaron bit his lower lip and sat down next to him on the bed again. 

“His blessing?” he asked softly.

“His blessing, you know.. Before I asked you to marry me.” Robert lifted his hand and stroked Aaron’s cheek, and Aaron smiled.

“Didn’t know you were so traditional.” He joked, inching closer to Robert.

“I’m not… I just know that you haven’t seen a lot of him lately, and that it’s mostly due to me. He doesn’t approve of us, and I know he’s like a father to ya, so I went there to … make amends.” Robert could see Aaron’s eyes getting teary, and gave him a quick kiss. Aaron put his hands on either side of Robert’s face and drew it out, kissing Robert with small, kind, sweet kisses that Robert knew were reserved for moments where Aaron was particularly happy. When they drew apart, Robert smiled at Aaron before he continued.

“Well, suffice it to say it didn’t go that well…” 

“What? Did he say something?” Aaron asked, sensing the hesitation in Robert’s voice.

“I shouldn’t…” Aaron interrupted before he could say any more.

“Go on, then. Since when have you protected him.” 

“He said…” Robert took a deep breath. “He said I was the worst possible person for ya to be with, and that I ruined everything I touched. That I’d just end up breaking your heart.” Robert saw anger flash across Aaron’s face.

“He said that? To you?” The twitch Aaron got when something bothered him was back.

“Can you blame him?” Robert said in a small voice. Aaron leaned forward and kissed Robert deeply. Robert pulled back, and put his hand on Aaron’s arm.

“I’ve not always treated you well, and Paddy knows that.”

“Yeah, but you’ve changed. Everyone can see it - even my mum loves ya now.” Aaron smiled at him, but Robert looked away.

“How can you forgive all the stuff I did? I can barely think about it without hating myself…” Robert trailed off, finally admitting what had been nagging him all day. Maybe Paddy was right… 

Aaron looked him right in the eye, and smiled at him.

“That is why I forgive ya. You know now, you know it was wrong, and I know you didn’t mean any of it. Now that I know… what you were dealing with, I can even kind of understand it… kind of..” He joked, trying to make Robert smile again. He didn’t.

“Look, Robert, I forgive ya because I know what it can do to ya, being trapped in your own head like that. I love ya, and I want to marry ya, because you make me happy.” Aaron intertwined their fingers, and Robert smiled. “I mean even after all that stuff, I couldn’t stop loving ya.” 

“Some days, I just can’t help think that he was right.” Robert said, looking down at their hands.

“He isn’t. You’re the best possible person for me, because you love me.” Aaron kissed Robert, before he walked over to the other side of the bed and got under the duvet. Robert followed soon after. Aaron slid over to Robert, and lay his head on his chest.

“Wait… what did he say to ya today then?” Aaron asked, looked up at Robert’s face.

“He wanted to tell me, that… he gives us his blessing. He wants you to be happy, and he sees that you are with me.” Robert looked down at Aaron and gave him a kiss. Aaron smiled as they broke apart.

“Good to know.” He said, resting his head on Robert’s chest, and wrapping his arm around Robert’s torso. “Not that we needed it.” Robert chuckled.

“Well, no… but I’m glad he seems to have accepted this. That we might get to see him more. Though I doubt we’ll ever be friends.” 

“You’ll grow on him. I’m sure.” Aaron kissed Robert’s chest. A comfortable silence settled between then, and Robert felt a familiar ache in his chest. A serenity and peace was present, that he hadn’t really experienced before he met Aaron. Happiness. He held Aaron tighter, and slowly drifted to sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> quickly wrote a short follow up to the conversation with Paddy :)
> 
> Fine me on tumblr: escapingreality51

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope Paddy and Aaron start rebuilding their relationship, I miss their interactions. In any case, I had the feeling that Friday's episode was a good place for Paddy to see that Robert is actually really great for Aaron.
> 
> Find me on tumblr: escapingreality51


End file.
